The Crouch Room
Not to be confused with Crouch Rooms. The Crouch Room, formerly known as the Turbo Cast, is a podcast created by members of the Turbo Club, discussing the Video Games Awesome show and the many activities in the community as well as games and other relevant topics. The podcast was created by JRodd Toasterpig, and typically features three to four people each episode. JRodd and Badthoughts (as co-host) host the podcast, with a couple of rotating regulars (Dream, Fond3ll, TrueColors, Peskyplumber or Cliff Jameston) and a randomly selected guest from the Turbo Club. The show is very loose in it's format and frequently goes into tangents, but each episode always has a core topic as mentioned in the title. The Podcast is available for download on iTunes, as well as on social media like its own Youtube channel , on Facebook , Twitter, and on Toasterpig.com . People who want to join the podcast guest list can either sign up in the comments in the VGA forums Turbo Cast thread or contact Truecolors, Fond3ll or JRodd by sending a personal message on the forums. The Turbo Cast has been mentioned by Fraser on the official VGA twitter, so naturally, the Turbocast repays this generous endorsement by trolling him at PAX East 2012. Fans of the turbocast had Fraser autograph posters featuring Turbocast regulars, several of whom were doing Fraser's trollface with the quote, "Ohai Farshar." In May 2012 the Turbo Cast launched its own shop, with 100% of all proceeds going to FFStv until the end of June, in response to Youtube removing Fraser's advertising the dame month. The North American store and European store offer Crouch Room branded clothing. The Crouch Room's youtube channel also takes part in the Perpetual Editing Initiative, uploading new highlights to their channel. Show Segments Some segments (sometimes regular, sometimes not) of the podcast include: *'Introductions': Each time a new guest appears on the podcast, they introduce themselves, as well as discuss their favorite video game. *'Core Topic': The Core Topic is typically the title of the podcast. *'Thread of the Week': The crew discuss a thread from the forums that interests them. *'Voice Off': Guests compete over who can make the best voiceover by reading lines, each with a different style or impression. *'The Turbo Club Sandwich': A running joke created by ColonelMcMuffin about a hypothetical sandwich that represents the Turbo Club. Each week a new topping is selected by the randomly selected guest. The sandwich recipe can be found below. *'Outro Song & Dance Number:' An improvised musical number at the end of (almost) every episode. Sometimes the Pre-show and Post-show discussions are uploaded to the Youtube Account; these are even more off-topic and meandering conversations than the podcast itself. The Turbo Club Sandwich Recipe: #Giraffe Bread (top and bottom slice) #MMORPG Jam (Whatever that is) #A pancake #A dolphin (you can use tuna instead if you don't have a live dolphin) #Red Hot Chili Peppers (not the band) #Pizza Crusted Garlic (?)*''' #Monkey Bread, 1 slice #Coffee, 1 cup #1 Crave case of White Castle sliders (15 silders) #Catnip #Marmite (Badthoughts variant) * Episode 6 was plagued with disease and space ducks so all records of the Pizza Crusted Garlic were destroyed in order to preserve humanity. Credits *'''JRodd Toasterpig - Host, creator and editor. *'Badthoughts' - Co-host. Runs the iTunes section. Fond3ll - Regular. Photoshop, music production and editor. Truecolors - Regular. Guest list, planning, topics and other important behind the scenes functions. Peskyplumber - Regular. Dream - Regular. Cliff Jameston - Moderator on VGA. That's enough to make him the AWESOME part of The Crouch Room. Starship Amazing - Background music. Visit them at www.starshipamazing.com . Category:VGA Community Category:Podcasts